Mi vida sin ti
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: La persona a la que más amaba se ha ido de su vida. ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos? Nunca había sido tan débil...


Aquí de nuevo con este one-shot en versión editada y mejorada. Como ya lo saben, he hecho esto para ofrecerles una mejor historia a ustedes queridos lectores.

He de decir que les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Mi vida sin ti" de La Oreja de Van Gogh mientras están leyendo. Ya que gracias a esa melodía, ha nacido este escrito.

Sin nada más que aclarar previamente, les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**Mi vida sin ti**

La luz del sol marca el inicio de un nuevo día. Abre sus ojos lentamente y se da media vuelta sobre la cama para poder encontrarse con él. Suelta una leve sonrisa para luego levantarse e ir a la cocina a servirse una taza de café con leche.

Y como el clima es muy caprichoso, de la nada aparecen nubes grises las cuales dejan caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, curiosamente este momento le recuerda aquella ocasión en la que él le pidió que fuera su novia y casualmente fue en un día lluvioso, ¡cómo olvidarlo!, ese día la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se sentía feliz de que él estuviera a su lado. La hacía sentirse segura, porque él la cuidaría. Se sentía querida, porque cada día se lo hacía saber. Se sentía amada, porque él se lo demostraba con cada beso. No tenía nada más que pedir, con él lo tenía _todo_.

No tardó mucho en que él despertara. Siempre le gustaba verlo cuando despertaba, parecía un pequeño niño… le daba tanta _ternura_.

Todo era color de rosa. Hasta… que ese día llegó. Nadie lo esperaba.

Rika y Henry estaban en una de sus citas como era lo normal, pero desde hace unas horas sentía que los seguían.

Estaban caminando hasta que Henry paró.

Rika preguntó qué era la que le pasaba. Cuando volteó pudo ver una gran mancha de sangre sobre su ropa.

Él cayó al suelo.

La pelirroja estaba desesperada por no saber qué hacer. Henry estrechaba su blanca y suave mano fuertemente.

Pero la muerte es inevitable.

Las últimas palabras de él fueron "_Vamos a querernos toda la vida_", ésa era su frase favorita. Lágrimas no paraban de mojar la piel de su rostro, movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa. El chico liberó una pequeña sonrisa y su mano fue soltando la de Rika lentamente.

Impotencia era el sentimiento que inundaba a la dueña de su corazón. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y soltar en llanto.

----

El resplandor de un día naciente se hace presente, la luz atraviesa las ventanas haciendo que unos hermosos ojos lilas queden deslumbrados. Era un día más… un día en que él _ya no estaría_ con ella, un día en que no lo podrá volver a ver.

Siempre se mostraba fuerte ante la situación por la que estaba pasando, pero no era así, sólo era para aparentar tanta _debilidad_ que invadía su mente y cuerpo. Recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho y que serían una promesa para siempre.

Se sentía _culpable_. Como nunca antes, por no haberlo evitado… por no evitar que él se fuera lejos de ella y _para siempre_.

Nunca lo hubiera pensado, era tan joven.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, pares de lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Era inevitable porque ella lo quería mucho y le amaba como a nadie.

A veces deseaba que sólo fuera un mal sueño y que al despertar él estuviera a su lado, como siempre había estado. Cada día se levantaba con esa esperanza, pero… tenía que aceptar la realidad.

Él ya no estaba. Pasaban los días y ella seguía pensando lo mismo.

Después se repetía una y otra vez que ya nunca despertara y así volvería a estar con Henry.

Todo era en vano.

Los demás intentaban animarla. Llevándola a los lugares que ella adoraba o cumpliéndole todos sus caprichos, pero todo era un esfuerzo que no tendría resultado alguno.

Rika seguía sumergida en su tristeza, en sus pensamientos, en su melancolía.

Nada era igual. Le hacía tanta falta, pero no se puede evitar el ciclo de la vida.

Pase lo que pase hay que seguir adelante. Siempre habrá obstáculos, algunos pequeños y otros grandes, pero todos siempre se podrán pasar.

La mayoría de las veces, ella prefería estar sola y hundirse en el "mar de las tinieblas".

Cada vez que sus _amigos_ le daban consuelo, no sabía cómo tomarlo. Si como un apoyo o como una _burla_ hacia su debilidad.

Por más que trataba de hacerse la idea de la dura y cruel realidad, no le era posible poder asimilarlo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que quiso decirle su abuela aquella ocasión "_todos necesitamos la compañía de alguien, porque no podemos vivir solos_". Era verdad, no iba a poder salir de su estado sola; necesita la ayuda de los demás, convivir con ellos, pasar más tiempo con ellos. Y así tal vez podría recuperar un poco de la alegría que había perdido.

* * *

Ahí ta terminado :3

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero les haya gustado y que se tomen la molestia de escribir un review con sus comentarios.

**_Ruki Ballack_**


End file.
